vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
81st Night
The Crowd That Has Her Weapon is the eighty first chapter in the Vampire Knight manga. Summary Zero recalls the day he kissed Yuki good-bye, yet he still believed the three of them would walk together again. He asks himself why he still has hope, why Yuki looked at him with the same unwavering gaze as before, and yet Ichiru's corpse had been so cold. Zero ends his thoughts and is ready to take Sara to the association. Takuma agrees to go with Sara, and Senri holds him back saying it's not like Takuma to do something like that. Rima pleads Senri not to follow Takuma, but he leaves anyway. Kaito holds down Hanadagi's servant who wishes to enact revenge upon Sara for murdering her master. She does not care if she ends up being killed by her and kicks her foot in his face. She can't understand why the hunters aren't hunting Sara even though they're locking up regular vampires. Aido warns her he'll freeze her with his ice if she doesn't keep stable. Yuki stands before Kaname and is angry that he seems so calm and serene. Kaname replies that it's because he abandoned her, which leaves Yuki even more angry and says she never did that to him. Yuki says she will cut down his ability to regenerate and won't let him do as he pleases, and will cut him down if she must. Yuki doesn't wish to be treated with half-hearted sympathy and Kaname adds he'll answer her doubts; because Yuki weilds Artemis, she should be able to tell that killing purebloods was the Ancestress's desire. Kaname wishes to be abandoned as a lunatic. Ruka creates an illusion of Zero shooting Yuki to distract Yuki and end the fight quickly. Yuki sees that it's an illusion and that Zero would never betray her like that. Back at the Hunters' Association, the hunters think Zero is scheming someting with Sara. Yagari spreads a rumor that all purebloods are unneccessary, regardless of their personality, and that they should let Sara and Kaname fight each other to the death. Kaien sees this as a bad joke and asks the hunters how could any sensible hunter consider something so shameful. Ruka walks with Kaname and feels sorry for Yuki that she showed her such a cruel illusion. However Kaname thanks Ruka, admitting he's very grateful. Zero bites Sara to gain extra strength, leaving the hunters shocked. Sara says she'll lend her powers to help Zero with his revenge, to eliminate Kaname, the man who stole everything from Zero. Kaname stands outside the association's doors and can tell Sara gave Zero her tainted ''blood. Memorable quotes * ''"The person I kissed that day was her remains. I was actually saying goodbye..." (Zero's inner monologue) * "Ichijo always does this." (Takuma) * "Killing Purebloods is her wish." (Kaname) * "Zero... Zero will never do this to me..." (Yuki) * "Disgusting, she gave her dirty blood to Zero." (Kaname) * "The man who took everything away from you, I'll finish him off." (Sara) Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Ruka Souen #Yuki Kuran #Kaname Kuran #Hanabusa Aido #Kaien Cross #Toga Yagari #Sara Shirabuki #Takuma Ichijo #Senri Shiki #Zero Kiryu #Rima Toya #Kaito Takamiya Trivia Image gallery Ch81 Viz.jpg|English chapter title page, Viz volume Ch81 translation.jpg|Chapter title page from LaLa, unofficial English translation Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 17